Vanilla Rain
by Marshmallow Scurrie
Summary: COMPLETED It all starts with a camping trip. SasuSaku NaruSaku and alittle KakaSaku. Confused she doesn't know who to choose and does something that could change her life forever? Read and find out! R&R! MAJOR OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain beat steadily down on Sakura Haruno's pink head as she struggled and fought with the now damp and foul smelling canvas that Master Kakashi had given her and her fellow team mates, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They had been given a week off from training and Kakashi suggested that they went camping and all but Sasuke agreed, but with alittle begging from Sakura, Sasuke agreed to go although he had planned to spend his free week training.  
  
Pushing her wet hair back, Sakura continued fighing with the tent only to have it fall when she thought she had succeeded. "Damn this cursed thing, and damn Kakashi for giving me this pile of crap." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Looking around she saw that the others had already set up their tents with little or no problem and were probably relaxing inside mentally laughing at her.  
  
Fustrated, Sakura started to punch and kick the stubborn material before giving up. Sitting beside the heap of material, sighing Sakura took out her sleeping bag, crawled inside it, and went into a fitful rain soaked sleep completly unaware of the person in the tree above her, looking down at the tossing, shivering girl.  
  
Swiftly he jumped from the branch he was on, picked up Sakura and headed into one of the tents.Inside he peeled the wet sleeping bag off of Sakura, careful not to wake her up and covered her up with his own sleeping bag.  
  
"Sasuke..?" Sakura mumbled as she rolled onto her side, eyes half open and focused on him. Sasuke froze and stared at the half-asleep girl, his heart racing but he didn't need to worry, withing a few minutes she was asleep again.  
  
Sighing he sat down beside the sleeping girl, watching her as she slept. Not knowing what he was doing, he lightly ran a finger down her face which caused the girl to stir but not wake. He knew that Kakashi would probably give them both hell for being in the same tent, but he didn't care he was with Sakura and knew that Sakura would argue about having a no good tent.  
  
Time passed quickly for Sasuke and he found himself fighing to stay awake. Deciding that it would be best to sleep and be rested for tomorrow. Sasuke crawled under the sleeping bag, laid beside Sakura and fell into a dream about killing Itachi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Oh my.. ;; ;; this is a SasuSaku of course with a hint of NaruSaku and KakaSaku.. not as much but eh.. R&R flames welcomed.. they'll keep me nice and warm and will cook my marshmallows! 


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla Rain - Ch. 2 By Marshmallow Scurrie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time: Sasuke crawled under the sleeping bag, laid beside Sakura and fell into a dream about killing Itachi. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura awoke slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the morning light. The rain outside had stopped and the only sound she heard was the sound of someone breathing beside her. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura rolled over onto her side and found herself face to face with a sleeping Sasuke. A blush slowly appeared on her cheeks, normally she would have started screaming and beat the hell out of anyone who dare scare her like that.  
  
'So maybe last night wasn't a dream.' she thought as she slowly got up, but an arm pulled her back down . By now Sakura looked like a tomato, not to mention she was practically ontop of Sasuke who had now woken up.  
  
"Morning Sakura. Sleep well?" He asked, Sakura nodded, normally he wouldn't have even said that but something was different about him. He looked happy instead of his normal broding self, but Sakura kept her guard up as she pulled away from Sasuke even though her inner Sakura wanted to stay. "I..I should be going. Before Master Kakashi wonders where I went." She said quickly as she scrambled out of the tent and into the cool morning air, only to be confronted by a very angry Naruto and confused Kakashi.  
  
"Uh... Good morning?" Sakura said as she fixed her clothes, knowing that she was going to get an earful from her team-mate. Which did happen.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Naurto yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Sakura narrowed her eyes and quickly smacked the back of Naruto head.  
  
"I'll tell you why I was in there.." Sakura started to say before Sasuke emerged from his tent. "She was in my tent because she couldn't set her own tent up, it was raining, and I didn't see any of you bothering to help her." Sasuke said. Naruto lowered his head and Kakashi just stood there. Sakura looked over at Sasuke.  
  
'I wonder what's come over him.' Sakura thought as she watched Sasuke dissappear into the woods, Kakashi jump onto a treebranch to read Make Out Paradise, and Naruto sulk away into his tent. Now that, that's over Sakura went over to the heap of material that was her tent, fished out her backpack and pulled out some clothes.  
  
Looking around Sakura walked into the woods looking for a secluded place where she could dress in private. After walking for about 10 minutes Sakura came across a small clearing with a pond that nearly covered the clearing. Thinking she was alone, Sakura stripped off all of her clothing and walked slowly into the clear, cool, iviting water.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sasuke walked around not really caring where he was going, all he could think about was Sakura. Until last night he couldn't stop thinking about her, the way her mouth opened slighly while she slept, the way she blushed when she woke up next to him, alot more things went through his mind along with that. What had surprised him the most was the way Kakashi acted when she exited the tent, he acted as if he had planned it but noticed that there was a glint of dissapointment, like he wanted to bring Sakura into his tent. He could just imagine what Kakashi would like to do to Sakura and he wasn't let that pervert touch her no matter what he had to do.  
  
Lost in thought, Sasuke walked into the clearing where Sakura was and never even noticed her until a loud peircing scream brought him back into reality.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well.. that should be alil longer then the first.. and i also failed to mention that there will be alot of OOC ^__^ anyways enjoy! *runs off* 


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla Rain - Ch. 3 By Marshmallow Scurrie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Time: Lost in thought, Sasuke walked into the clearing where Sakura was and never even noticed her until a loud peircing scream brought him back into reality.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sasuke looked at the naked, half submerged Sakura infront of him. A blush apeared on his cheeks, something inside him told him to turn away and apologize but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "S- sakura.." was all he could say as he slowly apporached the pond.  
  
As Sasuke approach the pond Sakura quickly waded into some weeds to cover her nude form. Sure she had sensed him earlier but never thought he'd actually stumble onto the clearing. Looking up she could see that he was just as red as she was and possibly redder. "Sasuke.." she began calmly,"What are you doing here? AND WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME?!" she yelled, Sasuke turned even redder and looked away.  
  
"S-s-so-sorry S-s-sakura... I-i-i didn't k-k-know that you.. that you was here." he replied turning his back to her. Sakura took this as a chance to get out and get dressed incase he decided to turn around again. Coverng her chest as best she could with her arms, Sakura quickly waded out of the pond and just when she thought it was safe..  
  
"Sakura, listen I'm sor- Oh geez!" Sasuke started as he turned around only to catch a fully nude, wet Sakura just coming out of the water and all he did was stand there and let his eyes trail down her wet body.  
  
Sakura stared in horror at Sasuke as his eyes trailed every part of her body and a part of her was beginning to wonder if this really was Sasuke or if it was Master Kakashi in disguise. Letting her anger get the best of her, Sakura opened her arms, exposing her chest to the gawking boy."THERE! HAPPY NOW YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH?!" she yelled, stalking over to where her clothes were, leaving Sasuke to take in what had just occured while she got dressed. Normally if he had walked in on a naked girl he would have apologized and left, but something about Sakura just wouldn't let him do that. "Sorry Sakura-kun." was all he said before he ran into the woods.  
  
Sakura's ears perked up,'Wait a min... did Sasuke just call me Sakura- kun?[Yep.. he did]OH YEAH!' she thought as she did a small silent victory dance. Tightening up her headband, Sakura picked up her dirty clothes and walked back to the campsite muttering and cursing all the way.  
  
By the time she got back to the campsite, she had calmed down enough so Naruto or Kakashi wouldn't ask her why she was so mad.Looking around she saw that her tent has be put up and that Naruto was boiling water for a bowl of ramen, but Kakashi or Sasuke were no where to be seen. "Where's Master Kakashi and Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she took a seat beside the blond haired boy.  
  
"Kakashi is off probably doing God knows what, and Sasuke said he had some thinking to do." he replied as he poked the fire, "Mind telling me the real reason why you were in Sasuke's tent last night?" Sakura blushed when Naruto mentioned Sasuke's name.  
  
Sakura sighed, "To tell you the truth Naruto.. I'm not sure myself how I got in there. All I remember is giving up on pitching my tent, crawling into my sleeping bag, falling asleep, and then waking up beside him." she said running a hand through her hair, "But I'm thankful that he did what he did though. Who knows.. I could have gotten sick or something." she smiled and looked over at her team-mate but saw that he had turned his attention to his bowl of ramen. Rolling her eyes, Sakura stood up and headed into her tent to read the new teen magazine she had bought the day before the camping trip and didn't notice that Sasuke had returned.  
  
As Sasuke approached the campsite he noticed that Sakura wasn't there and saw Naruto happily slurping away at his ramen. He had hoped to find Sakura alone so that he could have talked about what had happened earlier. Sighing, Sasuke sat down beside Naruto where Sakura had been sitting only minutes before and stared at the ground.  
  
Looking over, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was different, his eyes looked more sad and confused then full of revenge and hate as they normally were. "Hey buddy.. whasamatta?" Naruto asked as he finished up the last of his ramen. Sasuke looked over at his team-mate, "I.. its nothing.. Where's Sakura?" he asked looking back at the ground, he was so into thought about her he couldn't even sense her nearby. Naruto was surprised, normally Sasuke wouldn't give a rat's ass where any of his team-members were, especially Sakura.  
  
"I dunno.. she was here not too long ago. Probably went for a walk or something. Why?" he asked. Sasuke kept his gaze at the ground. "Just wondering." he replied his cheeks turning red. Naruto noticed this and felt his heart break. Was Sakura and Sasuke a secret couple? Would he still have a chance with her? Swallowing the forming lump in his throat.  
  
"So whats going on between you and Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke eyes widened. Was it that obvious that he liked Sakura?  
  
"Nothing is going on between me and Sakura. Why do you keep asking?" he replied the blush on his cheeks growing redder.  
  
"Because your attitude has changed and your blushing." Naruto simply said giving Sasuke a smug smirk.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke pulled out one of his kunai and put Naruto in a head lock keeping the tip kunai on his throat. "Nothing is going on between me and Sakura ok? She's nothing more to me then a team-mate. Just like you." Sasuke hissed as he pushed away Naruto and put away his kunai, turned, and walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Wheeeeee.. ^_^ only 3 chaps so far and 8.. no wait.. 9 reviews! *huggles all who reviewed* Thanks ^__^ *dances off* Oh yeah... flames are still welcomed.. they make me laugh ^__^;; Talking Marshmallow: She's easily amused... 


	4. Chapter 4

Vanilla Rain - Ch. 4 By Marshmallow Scurrie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: ^__^ Oh my.. i just couldn't wait to add this bugger in o_o; but.. *huggles all my purdy reviewers and hits 'Helen' on it head with a banana* I'm just so.. so happy with the way the fic is going and all the reviews i've gotten! ^__^ this is by far the best fic i've done so far and all i have to go by is my 4 issues of Shonen Jump and what i find on the net ^__^ *dances and throws cookies and goodies everywhere*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Last time: Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke pulled out one of his kunai and put Naruto in a head lock keeping the tip kunai on his throat. "Nothing is going on between me and Sakura ok? She's nothing more to me then a team-mate. Just like you." Sasuke hissed as he pushed away Naruto and put away his kunai, turned, and walked away. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When he was far away from the camp, Sasuke took out the same kunai he had threatened Naruto with and threw it angrily at one of the many trees. Why did he feel so different all of a sudden when it came to Sakura? All he saw her as was a team-mate, a valued team-mate, a sexy team-mate. 'Ugh, why do I feel so different now, especially around Sakura.' he asked himself.  
  
Walking over to the tree, Sasuke pulled out the kunai and leaned against the tree. Why did he have to get these feelings now. Why couldn't he ignore these blossoming feelings for Sakura. So many emotions ran through his body and he didn't know how to handle them. Pounding a fist on the tree, a lone tear snaked its way down Sasuke's cheek.  
  
"My my Sasuke.. I never knew you of all people still had any feelings." came a voice from above. Looking up Sasuke found Kakashi sitting in the tree reading his treasured book.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked as he dried his eyes on his arm before giving the dirty old pervert an evil glare.  
  
"I was only wondering where you had gone off too since the little run in with Sakura.." Kakashi replied with a shrug. Sasuke's eyes widened, 'He saw what happened at the pond?! THE DIRTY BASTARD!' he thought.  
  
"You saw what happened?! You really are a dirty old preverted bastard." Sasuke said. Kakashi only winked his visible eye and tossed Sasuke down a book.  
  
"Here. You might need this." he said. Sasuke looked down and saw that Kakashi had thrown him a special edition of 'Make Out Paradise'. Looking back up he saw that Kakashi had taked the chance to dissappear.  
  
"Great.. what am I suppose to do with this?" Sasuke muttered. Lookin up he saw that it was starting to get dark. Wondering how long he had been out here he headed back to the campsite, only because he was hungry and wanted to talk to Sakura.  
  
When he arrived back at the campsite he saw Sakura talking to Naruto about something that she had read in the magazine, and Kakashi sitting on a branch reading his usual book. Sasuke glanced down at his hand and then looked back up to see Naruto looking at him and Sakura staring at the ground blushing furiously.  
  
"Hey Sasuke. Whats that you got in your hand?" Naruto asked as he cautiously apporached Sasuke, not wanting another kunai at his neck. Looking down he only saw the picture of two people running, but instantly knew what it was. "HOLY SHIT SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Blushing, Sasuke put a hand over the freaked out boy's mouth. "Shut up." he whispered into the blond's ear, but it was too late. Sakura had raised her head and looked confused.  
  
"What does Sasuke have Naruto?" she asked as Naruto escaped Sasuke's grasp.  
  
"SASUKE HAS A COPY OF 'MAKE OUT PARADISE!" He yelled. Sakura eyes widened and looked at the now red faced Uchiha boy.  
  
"SASUKE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?! APPARENTLY YOU ARE FOR HAVING THAT TRASH WITH YOU!" She yelled, both Naruto and Sasuke covered their ears as Sakura continued to yell at them well into the evening. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Dedication- I dedicate this ch. to my bestest friend in whole damn universe.. LINDSAY! ^__^ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Last Time: "SASUKE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?! APPARENTLY YOU ARE FOR HAVING THAT TRASH WITH YOU!" She yelled, both Naruto and Sasuke covered their ears as Sakura continued to yell at them well into the evening. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- After Sakura was done yelling at the pair, Naruto sulked off to nurse the lumps he got when Sakura beat him for no reason leaving Sasuke to go into his tent and Sakura to go into her tent. Kakashi didn't do a thing, except read his book.  
  
Inside her tent Sakura vented out her anger on an unsuspecting pillow. Why did Sasuke have to be so different now, and why did he have one of Kakashi's books. Deciding that now was the best time to ask such questions, Sakura opened her tent, looked around and saw that the coast was clear. Crawling out she silently made her way over to Sasuke's tent and gave it a gentle kick.  
  
"Hn?" came a reply from inside.  
  
"Sasuke? Its me, Sakura. Uh.. can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. A minute passed before the flaps of Sasuke's tent opened. Crawling inside Sakura found that the Make Out Paradise book had about five kunais stabbed into it and that Sasuke looked like hell, considering what he had been through that day. His hair was messed up and it looked like he was crying. Guilt ran though Sakura as she scooted closer to Sasuke, gave the poor boy a hug and was alittle surprised when Sasuke hugged her back.  
  
"Sakura.. I'm really and truely sorry for what happened today. I didn't know that you were in that clearing, let along naked. And that book Kakashi gave me.. I dunno why he gave it to me." Sasuke said, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes, "I hope that you--" he started to say but was cut off when Sakura kissed him. It startled him at first but soon he was responding back too her kisses.  
  
After kissing for countless minutes that seemed like eternity to the pair, Sakura broke the kiss with a deep blush forming on her cheeks, "Oh my.. Sasuke.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said glancing down at the gound.  
  
"Sakura.." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms about the blushing pink haired girl and rested his head on her shoulder, "Thank you."  
  
Sakura turned her head and looked at Sasuke, "For what Sasuke?" she said looking into his eyes as best she could.  
  
"For showing me that I'm not just a heartless person. That I still have feelings that I thought had died out since my parent's murder." He said giving Sakura another hug, "I love you." he whispered into her ear which made Sakura blush even more.  
  
'Did he just say he loved me?![OH YEAH! *inner Sakura dances*]' She thought as a small smile appeared on her lips, "I love you too, Sasuke."  
  
They stayed like that just sitting there in each others arms. minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like forever before Sakura glanced at Sasuke's clock. It was almost eleven and she needed to get back to her tent.  
  
"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hn?" was all Sasuke said, lifting his head up.  
  
"I really need to get back to my tent." Sakura said as she released Sasuke and started heading out. A part of her didn't really want to go, but the other part didn't want to be yelled at by Naruto either. Just as she was about to open the flaps a hand grabbed her ankle. Looking back she saw Sasuke looking at her.  
  
"Sakura.. will.. will you stay with me again?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Sakura's heart melted, how could she say no?  
  
"Okay Sasuke.. I'll stay with you." she said as she crawled back over to her lover.  
  
Outside of the tent stood an angry Naruto. He was on his way to go try and talk to Sakura when he heard her and his rival talking inside, 'How dare he! I'm suppose to be Sakura-chan's lover! Not that brooding self-centered jerk!' Naruto thought as he sat down and waited for morning. It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla Rain- Ch. 6 By Marshmallow Scurrie -=-=-=*=-=-=- Last Time: Outside of the tent stood an angry Naruto. He was on his way to go try and talk to Sakura when he heard her and his rival talking inside, 'How dare he! I'm suppose to be Sakura-chan's lover! Not that brooding self-centered jerk!' Naruto thought as he sat down and waited for morning. It was going to be a long night. -=-=-=*=-=-=- As the night wore on, Naruto kept a steady gaze on the tent where his only love was. Behind him the fire had long since gone out and it had gotten colder. Only the bright moon above gave light until a passing cloud blocked it from time to time. Taking his gaze off of the tent, Naurto took out one of his kunai and started drawing little stick figures of him in the dirt of him beating Sasuke, Sakura swooning, ending it with Sakura marrying him.  
  
Naruto sighed, what did Sakura see in Sasuke anyways? He would never know be cause he was a boy and he wasn't gay. He stared down at the picture, tears forming in his eyes. "Sakura.." he whispered as tears drops fell onto the dirt drawing. Naruto angrily scratched out his drawing and tried his best not to sob and cry but it didn't work. Silent sobs escaped his throat as he brought his knees up to his chest to try and muffle them out as best he could. He felt like he was destined to be alone forever.  
  
A rustle from inside the tent stirred Naruto from his negative thoughts, staying as still and quiet as he could in the cool night air he could faintly see the tent shake as if someone was getting out or just rolling over. A few minutes later Sakura's head popped out of the tent, looked around and then she crawled out of Sasuke's tent.  
  
Standing up Sakura looked around again to make sure no one else was up and silently made her way over to the bushes and didn't notice Naruto sitting on one of the logs near Sasuke's tent. The sound of urinating soon filled the air putting a blush on Naruto's already red cheeks. After she had relived herself, Sakura pulled up her knee highs and walked back towards Sasuke's tent, this time noticing Naruto.  
  
"Naruto? Is that you?" She asked. Naruto hiccuped and muttered a 'yes' as Sakura walked over and sat down beside him, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I-i couldn't s-sleep." Naruto lied, 'I was out here crying over you that what.' he thought as he stared at the ground, another hiccup escaping his lips.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Sakura asked. Naruto froze, but kept his gaze at the ground.  
  
"How'd you know?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Your hunched over, shaking, and hiccuping. Whats wrong? You can tell me." Sakura said, scooting over to the blond putting an arm over his shoulders.  
  
Naruto debated whether to tell her what he was feeling or to just make up some lie. He opted for the truth no matter how hard it was going to be. "Well Sakura.." Naruto began. "IwascryingoutherebecauseIreallyreallylikeyouandIknowyouprobablydon'tlikemeb utthatbroodingjerkSasukeand uh.. yeah." he said in one breath. Sakura sat there confused.  
  
"Ok.. let me figure out what you just said. You were crying out here because you really really like me and.. YOU LIKE ME?!" Sakura said her voice rising to a high pitched tone at the end. Naruto blushed and nodded. Sakura blinked, her mind was racing with everything that had happened. First she wakes up beside Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun sees her naked, Sasuke-kun called her Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun had a copy of Make Out Paradise, Sasuke- kun kinda confessed his love for her, Sasuke-kun wanted her to stay in his tent again, and now Naruto confesses his love for her. Just thinking about it just about gave her a head-ache.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Hello, earth to Sakura-chan. Are you ok?" Naruto asked kinda bringing Sakura out of the little dazed world she was in.  
  
"Na..ru..to..?" Naruto flinched and prepared himself for any beating he might recive, but he never got any. After a few minutes passed Naruto looked up and saw that he was bump & bruise free and that Sakura was looking at him, her eyes full of dazed passion, sleep, and not to mention she was leaning her face towards his.  
  
"Sa-Sakura-Ch--" was all he got out before Sakura pressed her lips against his, causing him to fall over taking her with him, still embraced in the kiss. But sometime after the fall Sakura had fallen asleep leaving Naruto blushing like mad and with Sakura on top of him. He prayed to the Gods that Kakashi was asleep and not near by, but it wasn't him who found them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Came a voice from the shadows. Lifting his head as best he could without waking Sakura up he saw the faint outline of...  
  
"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, his face turning white and his body shaking. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A/N: Wheeeee .. i just noticed that i didn't have an 'A/N' for ch 5.. oh well.. probably didn't have much to say anyways.. but what is Sasuke gonna do now that he just caught Naruto and Sakura kissing.. you'll just have to find out.. Oh what fun it is putting characters thru hell!  
  
Jacquie: Jennie! Get back to work *throws banana at me*  
  
Meep! *runs off* 


	7. Chapter 7

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie -=-=-=*=-=-=- Last Time: "What is the meaning of this?" Came a voice from the shadows. Lifting his head as best he could without waking Sakura up he saw the faint outline of...  
  
"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, his face turning white and his body shaking. -=-=-=*=-=-=-  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, Sasuke walked slowly towards Naruto, "I said what its the meaning of this, Naruto." Naruto eye's widened more as he gently moved Sakura's sleeping form off of him before he stood up.  
  
"H-how long have you been there?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke and could have sworn his eyes had a red glow to them, seeing him like this in the moon light made him look almost evil.  
  
"Long enough to see you take advantage of Sakura." Sasuke simply replied nodding his head towards Sakura, which pissed off Naruto.  
  
"Me take advantage of her?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM, SASUKE?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" Naruto whispered, the tone in his voice rising, he had his hands balled into shaking fists. He wanted to kill Sasuke right where he stood.  
  
"One that takes advantage of half asleep girls maybe, and from where I was standing it looked like YOU were kissing her." Sasuke said his hands also balled into fists but one fist had a kunai on each finger. Both boys kept a dead lock stare on each other, both taunting each other to them to attack. They held their gaze for a while daring each other to make the first move. More minutes passed, each boy getting angrier with each passing minute.  
  
Finally after another minute, Sasuke lunged forward and struck Naruto's face with the fist that didn't have the kunai on it sending Naruto stumbling backwards a few steps before he returned Sasuke's punch with a punch of his own. As they fought, Kakashi who had been sitting in the tree above saw just about everything that had happened and thought it would be best if he took Sakura home and keep the two fighting boys away from her until she could figure everything that had happened to her.  
  
While the boys were distracted, Kakashi jumped down from the tree not bothering to stop the fight, picked up Sakura's backpack and sleeping bag before the Naruto, who was in a head-lock, noticed him.  
  
"Master Kakashi? What are you doing with Sakura-chan's things?" Naruto asked while Kakashi scooped up Sakura. Sasuke relased Naruto and glared at he taller man, who looked at the two with his visible eye.  
  
"I'm taking her home. I've decided to cancel the rest of the camping trip, but you can still have the week off.. if you stay away from Sakura." Kakashi said as he turned, jumped into the trees, and disappeared. The two boys glared at each other before they went into their tents to wait out the rest of the week  
  
-=-=-=*=-=-=- A/N: Wheeeeee.. almost 30 reviews! *dances* and.. i got a review where someone said it was stupid and lame XD *laughs at that person* but oh well ^__^;; *hugs all my lovely reviewers* sorry its kinda short and i don't really think this is my best work but oh well! ^___^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie. .-=-=-=*=-=-=-. Last Time: "I'm taking her home. I've decided to cancel the rest of the camping trip, but you can still have the week off.. if you stay away from Sakura." Kakashi said as he turned, jumped into the trees, and disappeared. The two boys glared at each other before they went into their tents to wait out the rest of the week. .-=-=-=*=-=-=-.  
  
When Kakashi arrived at the Haruno house, he checked to see if her parents were either asleep or away. When he found that no one was in the house, Kakashi walked around the house looking for an open window and found that Sakura's bedroom window was the only one opened.  
  
Carefully stepping into the window, Kakashi looked around the room and to his surprise found it not as girly as he thought it would be. Of course there was a picture of Sasuke here and there but that was nothing unusual for many of the girls in the village.  
  
After he laid Sakura down on her bed, Kakashi quickly scribbled a note, kissed her forehead before he headed over to her dresser and started going through her undies. He knew it was wrong but just couldn't resist the temptation of going through a woman's undie drawer. After he was finished, he quickly stuffed a pair of Sakura's undies into his pouch and made his exit. .-=-=-=*=-=-=-.  
  
Morning came and when Sakura woke up she was surprised to find herself in her own bed instead of Sasuke's tent. "I wonder how I got back here.." she thought aloud before she found Kakashi's note on her nightstand.  
  
.-=-=Sakura-chan, I brought you home, decided to cancel the rest of the 'camping trip', but you can still have the rest of the week off. You must stay away from Sasuke and Naruto for the remainder of the week. ---Kakashi=-=-.  
  
Sakura sat there, she wasn't allowed to be around Sasuke or Naruto, well she didn't really care about Naruto, but not being able to be around Sasuke was going to drive her crazy! Dragging herself away from the bed, Sakura staggered over to her bathroom where she had a shower and what not.  
  
After her nice warm shower, Sakura clad only in a towel, walked over to her closet, picked out a nice light pink summer dress and didn't even noticed that someone was outside her window.  
  
After getting dressed, Sakura wandered into the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast, knowing that her parents weren't home she could cook whatever she wanted. Fixing herself some bacon and pancakes, Sakura sat down to her solitary breakfast to think about what she was going to do for the next two days.  
  
When she finished her breakfast, Sakura decided to take a walk and if she happened to see Sasuke or Naruto then there was no harm in doing that right? Grabbing her house keys, Sakura bounded out the door and into the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke along the way.  
  
Sakura had been walking for almost two hours and never saw Sasuke or Naruto and her hopes of seeing them grew thin. As she continued walking down the street, her eyes on the ground and didn't see the person she was about to bump into until..  
  
"Hey.. watch where you going." said the person as he walked away from Sakura.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she looked up, turned around and was about to give the guy a peice of her mind when she realized who is was. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke turned around and glared at Sakura before walking away. Sakura stood there not knowing wether to go after him and disobey her teacher, or to keep on going. Her heart and Inner Sakura told her to go after him, but her brain told her not to and wait out the days. Sighing, Sakura turned and headed back to her house. It was going to be a long two days. .-=-=-=*=-=-=-. A/N: Wheeeee poor Sakura.. Oh! and a note to the 'flamers' who only read chs 1 or 2.. READ THE FRICKIN STORY BEOFRE YOU FLAME.. o_o;; there.. i'm happy.  
  
Jacquie: You perv.. you made Kakashi-sama a panty raider! or is it panty sniffer  
  
MS: I won't get into that ;; blame the Come Come Paradise books for that.. *shifty eyes*  
  
Jacquie: Still! *whaps the back of my head* Whats he gonna do with them anyways..  
  
MS: *grins* Noooothing.. *giggles*  
  
Jacquie: He's gonna hide them on Sasuke and Naruto isn't he?  
  
MS: O_O;; SHHHHHHHHHHT! *smacks Jacquie*  
  
Jacquie: Owww... T_T 


	9. Chapter 9

Vanilla Rain  
  
By Marshmallow Scurrie -=|......................|=- Last Time: Sasuke turned around and glared at Sakura before walking away. Sakura stood there not knowing wether to go after him and disobey her teacher, or to keep on going. Her heart and Inner Sakura told her to go after him, but her brain told her not to and wait out the days. Sighing, Sakura turned and headed back to her house. It was going to be a long two days. -=|......................|=-  
  
Dragging her feet down the dusty road, Sakura let her tears fall freely onto her dress not giving a damn if everyone was looking or not. Looking out the corner of her eye, she spotted Naruto who looked as though he was going to call out to her but stopped. Feeling her heart break more, Sakura broke into a sprint the rest of the way.  
  
By the time she got home her tears had dried up and it was getting dark out, but her eyes were still puffy and blood shot. Walking up her steps, Sakura noticed a note that was stuck to the door with a kunai. Sniffling, Sakura ripped off the note and began to read it:  
  
Sakura, Since I cannot talk to you in person, I have decided to write notes to you instead and this way Kakashi-sensei can't punish me because I am not verbally speaking to you. So I will be leaving notes in your window, unless Kakashi-sensei decided to take then for his own sick pleasure or whatever. If you are going to reply then leave a note in your window and I pick them up. If you plan to stay up and wait for me then I will not show up that night. I have so many things I need cleared and so many questions to ask.  
Sasuke.  
  
Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she crumpled the note before tearing it into confetti and ran into the house making sure to give the door gave a loud slam in her fustration. Running into her room, throwing herself onto her bed, Sakura let out all the emotions and fustrations. After a few minutes of crying into her pillow, she got up, grabbed the same pillow and started swinging breaking her bedside lamp, the picture of Team 7, many porceline figurines, a porceline doll she got when she was young, and finished off by throwing the pillow through the window with a mighty smash never noticing the person outside her window.  
  
"Tsk tsk Sakura, what a temper we have." came a voice from outside her shattered window. Turning around she could make out the blurry figure of Kakashi as he climbed through the shards of glass.  
  
"What do you *hic* want you-you bastard!" she yelled as she threw some random object at him, which he easily advoided. Walking over to Sakura, Kakashi pulled her into a light hug.  
  
"Shhhh.. its okay. Its okay." Kakashi cooed as he gently stroked her hair. "No! No its not okay. You've just made my life miserable!" Sakura cried as she lighty pounded Kakashi's chest, her voice muffled by the fabric of his vest before she looked up at her teacher, "Why?".  
  
Kakashi looked down at his pink haired student and realize how pretty her emerald eyes were when she cried, how the red brought out the green but at the same time giving her a demented evil look. The way her pink lips were slightly parted as she sobbed and shuddered. Everything at that moment about her was perfect. Bending his head down and pulling down his mask, Kakashi planted a soft kiss on Sakura's lips, "Because I didn't want my Cherry Blossom to get hurt." He replied as he kissed Sakura again.  
  
Confused, Sakura welcomed her teacher's kisses with her own, tears still streaming down her face before she broke the kiss. "Wh-why wou-wouldn't you wan-want me t-to get hur-urt?" She asked as Kakashi gently wiped away a straying tear, she never knew he had such a pretty face save for the head band covering his left eye.  
  
"Because I care too much for you to see you go through all that at such a young age." He simply said, the same finger that had wiped her tear away was now trailing down her cheek. "So soft.." he muttered softy before pulling Sakura into another kiss.  
  
"Well well well.. now we know the real reason why you told us to stay away from Sakura." came a voice from the shadows of a distant corner. Kakashi pulled his head up and looked at the corner where the voice came from. Sasuke emerged from the corner, kunai on each of his fingers and he looked pissed, "You wanted her for yourself." Kakashi's visible eye widened as he tightened his hold on Sakura.  
  
"Taking advantace of little girls are we now? I knew you were perverted, but I never thought THAT perverted." Came another voice from another shadowed corner.  
  
Looking over to where the other voice came from, Kakashi watched as Naruto emereged from the shadows in similar fashion as Sasuke, kunai on each finger.  
  
Sakura stared in horror as she watched the two boys advace towards them, by now she was trembling and very confused at what was going on. "S-sa-sasuke? N-n-naru-naruto?" she studdered as she pulled away from Kakashi and fell backwards onto her bed.  
  
"Stay out of this Sakura. We'll deal with you later." Sasuke said coldly keeping his eyes on his teacher while Naruto stayed put.  
  
"We wouldn't want to 'hurt' you now would we?" Naruto asked glaring at the poor shaken girl. Sakura backed up on her bed to her headboard where she clung to it like a toddler would to its mother's leg.  
  
"Wh-what are y-you going t-to do?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to kill Kakashi." Sasuke simply replied. Sakura tightened her grip on her headboard as Sasuke got into a fighting positioned and taunted his teacher to attack him.  
  
"Are you c-crazy?! H-he'll... he'll kill you b-be-before you could k-k-kill him!" Sakura said but Sasuke paid her a deaf ear and continued doing what he was doing, Naruto still staying in his place. -=|.......................|=- A/N: *cackles* Oh my what will happen my pretties? Will Sasuke succeed in killing Kakashi? Will Kakashi kill Sasuke? Will Naruto step in and help? Will Kakashi even fight? All that and more next time! Sorry for the late update.. I've had school and getting up earlier then usual to catch a school bus that goes to the next town's school can take alot outta ya.  
  
Jackee: Your crazy.  
  
Jennie: No.. just loaded on Coca Cola.  
  
Jackee: Same thing.  
  
Jennie: Now sush.. I gots the new October issue of Shonen Jump to read.  
  
Jackee: You gave up going to a fair just to get that?  
  
Jennie: Your damn right I did! ^__^ Plus i get to put my Game Cube on layaway tomorrow!  
  
Jackee: Loner..  
  
Another A/N: While reading Naruto I remembered that Kakashi wore a mask and also remembered that he kissed Sakura and i'm pretty sure kissing fabric isn't fun.. *coughs* ^_^;; Ooops 


	10. Chapter 10

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie -=|.....................|=- Last time: "Wh-what are y-you going t-to do?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to kill Kakashi." Sasuke simply replied. Sakura tightened her grip on her headboard as Sasuke got into a fighting positioned and taunted his teacher to attack him.  
  
"Are you c-crazy?! H-he'll... he'll kill you b-be-before you could k-k-kill him!" Sakura said but Sasuke paid her a deaf ear and continued doing what he was doing, Naruto still staying in his place. -=|.....................|=-  
  
Kakashi looked Sasuke in the eyes as the younger boy taunted him to attack him first, not since the time where they had to snatch a bell from his belt has Kakashi seen Sasuke like this, "Sasuke I do not wish to fight with you. It is useless to fight over a silly thing." he said.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes more, "A silly thing? A SILLY THING?! THIS IS SAKURA'S HEART WE'RE FIGHTING FOR AND YOU JUST CALL IT FUCKING 'SILLY THING'?! You really are a bastard." he said as he took his eyes off of Kakashi for a brief second to look at Sakura, which was a big mistake because the next thing he knew Sakura was screaming and he was on the other side of the room, blood dripping from his nose, mouth and his stomach felt like someone had hit him with a sledge hammer. Naruto just stood there smirking, casually glancing over at the fallen Uchiha.  
  
"Never let your guard down, not even for a second Sasuke, you of all people should know that by now." Kakashi said as he pulled his mask back up and disappeared through the window as Sasuke struggled to get up, but the pain quickly overcame him with each try.  
  
Gathering up what little courage she had, Sakura got off her bed and ran over to help Sasuke who pushed her away in return.  
  
"Get.. ugh.. away from me." he said, his voice hoasre and cold. Sakura backed away and looked at Naruto who looked at her with disgust, but his eyes held pity and sadness in the blue orbs.  
  
"Sasuke.. please.. let me help you, your-your bleeding and in pain." Sakura pleaded but Sasuke turned his head and attempted to get up again but failed. Sakura reached a hand out to push away some of Sasuke's hair only to have a hand grab her wrist before she could touch a hair.  
  
"Don't... touch... me..." Sasuke said, tightening his grip on Sakura's wrist as a wave of pain washed over his body and he could see Sakura flinching each time he tightened his grip. Releasing his grip on Sakura's wrist, Sasuke fell over onto his side curled up in a fetal position groaning.  
  
Rubbing her wrist, Sakura motioned for Naruto to come over, but he was already walking over to where Sasuke and Sakura were, bent over, scooped Sasuke out, looked at Sakura one last time, and headed out the window.  
  
Sakura watched as Naruto jumped out the window with an injured Sasuke, a new batch of tears welling up in her eyes. Her life was now a living hell to her and she couldn't bear to know that she was also putting Naruto and Sasuke, the two guys she loved most in the world, thought hell too. Standing up, Sakura cleaned up her room and the broken glass, but kept one long sharp shard so she could end her and the other's suffering. Walking into her bathroom, undressed, Sakura filled up her bathtub, added some bubbles, salts, and sprinkled cherry blossoms from her mother's tree that was outside her window onto the bubbles before stepping into the tub ready and slowly ran the glass shard across one wrist wincing at the pain before doing the same to the other one and then waited.  
  
As they neared Sasuke's house, both boys couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was happening. By now Sasuke was well enough to walk on his own, stopped and turned in the direction of Sakura's house.  
  
"Can you sense that?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yeah.. what do you think-" Naruto started to say before he saw Sasuke running halfway down the road back to Sakura's house, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled as he followed suit.  
  
When Sasuke arrived back at the Haruno house, he jumped up the steps and kicked down the door and ran into everyroom before he caught the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries coming from the door at the end of the hall.  
  
Running towards the door he saw water mixed with blood and cherry blossoms ceaping out from underneith door, frantically Sasuke tried the door know but it was locked so he began to bang up against it.  
  
When that didn't work, Sasuke remembered that it lead into Sakura's room. Sasuke ran into Sakura's room and then into the bathroom where he found Sakura lying in bloodied water, paler then he had ever seen her, but still awake.  
  
"S..sa...suke.." Sakura muttered as she looked up at him tears streaming down her pale cheeks, smiling weakly before going under the water.  
  
"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to her, pulled her out of the tub, ran into her bedroom, and place her nude body on the bed tearing a peice of his shirt to stop the bleeding just as Naruto arrived at the scene. After that was done he place his head on her chest and found that she had a faint heart beat.  
  
"What happened?!" Naruto asked panting and leaning against the door, but Sasuke paid not attention to him, instead he placed a sheet over her nude body and scooped her limp body into his arms before dashing out the door with Naruto frantically trying to keep up.  
  
When Sasuke arrived at the hospital Sakura's heartbeat was slowly fading, frantically Sasuke broke the pure glass door but made sure that Sakura didn't get injured more. "Hey! I need a doctor!" Sasuke said as he ran up to the check-in station where a nurse chewing gum was talking on the phone.  
  
"Oh yeah.. I told her that her shirt would clash with her skirt... Hold on a minute Doris. Yes? May I help you?" said the nurse, Sasuke now gone from worried to pissed off worried, Naruto ran through the broken window as the nurse put down the phone.  
  
"My friend here tried to commit suicide and she's failing fast. SO CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME GODDAM FUCKING DOCTOR?!" He yelled, the nurse's eyes widened as she told her friend she'd call her back and paged any availible doctor who immediately rushed down the hall, took Sakura, placed her on a stretcher, and wheeled her off down the hall.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were about to follow when a nurse insturcted them to wait in the waiting room. Deciding that it was best not to argue, both boys followed the nurse to the nearest waiting room where they sat.. and waited. -=|...................|=- A/N: Oh my! *ducks from any objects that may be thrown at me* And if you ask, no I am not thinking about commiting any acts of bodily harm to myself but thought it was a kinda good idea for Sakura to do that.. o.o; I'm sorry if i've offended you in anyway.. really i am.. *blinks* I have a twisted mind at times.. *gives everyone sweets and goodies* ^____^  
  
Jackee: That you do.  
  
Jennie: Shuush.. o.o; 


	11. Chapter 11

Vanilla Rain By Marshmallow Scurrie -=|.......................|=- Last Time: "My friend here tried to commit suicide and she's failing fast. SO CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME GODDAM FUCKING DOCTOR?!" He yelled, the nurse's eyes widened as she told her friend she'd call her back and paged any availible doctor who immediately rushed down the hall, took Sakura, placed her on a stretcher, and wheeled her off down the hall.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were about to follow when a nurse insturcted them to wait in the waiting room. Deciding that it was best not to argue, both boys followed the nurse to the nearest waiting room where they sat.. and waited. -=|.........................|=-  
  
An hour had passed with no word about Sakura's condition from the nurses or doctors and they were becoming more worried with each passing minute.  
  
"Geez when are they gonna tell us?!" Naruto muttered as he paced around the waiting room chewing on his index finger while Sasuke just sat in a chair staring at the ground.  
  
"They'll tell us.. eventually.." Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on the ground so Naruto wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know your crying Sasuke, you don't have to hide it." Naurto said as he gave up pacing and plopped down into a chair next to Sasuke and placed a hand on his back. "S'okay buddy.. Sakura's strong, she'll make it." he said reassuringly. Sasuke looked at the blond haired ninja and saw that tears were in his eyes too.  
  
"Yeah.. she will." Sasuke replied turning his eyes back onto the floor.  
  
Another hour passed before the doctor finally came in, "Which one of you two brought in Ms. Haruno?" he asked, Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke did sir. He's the one that found her." Naruto said keeping his eyes on Sasuke.  
  
"Well it was lucky that you found her when you did." The doctor said, Sasuke looked up.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked his voice quivering with held back sobs.  
  
"What I mean is that Sakura has lost alot of blood and had to have a blood transfusion."The doctor said as he flipped through his folder of papers.  
  
"What do you mean 'blood transfusion'?" Naruto asked since he wasn't familiar with medical terms.  
  
"Well we had to give her blood from a person who has donated their blood of the same type so others in need could have it. Since type O blood is fairly comon around here we had plenty, but it would be nice if you two would donate blood." He explained. "Well I must be going, you two can go visit her now she's in room 437-D." and with that he started to walked out the door before Naruto jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can you tell us who's blood it was that saved Sakura's life? Please?" He pleaded, the doctor looked down at him.  
  
"Well it's pretty confidential, but this person stated that she would like her name given out to those who asked." he replied looking down at his papers again, "His name is Kakashi but thats all he's given us and he's also in the same room as Sakura. We had to do a direct transfusion. Any more questions? No? Then I'll see you later." and with that he exited the room, Naruto's jaw dropped when the doctor told him.  
  
Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was just as surprised as he was.  
  
"THAT PERVERT WAS THE ONE WHE GAVE HER BLOOD?!" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the hall and into Sakura's room where he found her lying on her bed dressed in a light blue hospital gown, tubes coming from different places of her body, her wrists bandaged but he could see a spot of blood soaking through. In the other bed laid Kakashi who was busy reading his favourite book and never noticed that Sasuke was there.  
  
"You...." Sasuke hissed finally catching Kakashi's attention, who only looked at him in response, "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I felt Sakura's chakra drop suddenly, and traced it to here where the doctor and nurses were scrambling to find a about two pints of blood, but since Sakura and I have the same blood type I volunteered to give Sakura my blood and viola.. here I am." Kakashi said as he put down his book and looked over at the still pale girl he saved, who only hours before tried to end her life because of them.  
  
Sitting down in a chair beside Sakura, Sasuke gently took one of Sakura's bandaged hands and pressed his lips against it, they were alittle cold since the new blood hadn't fully circulated around her body yet. Unleashed tears that Sasuke had held back were now flowing down his cheeks, never before had he cared for someone else, other then his parents, the way he cared for Sakura now.  
  
He had be so cold hearted since Itachi killed his parents and sworn to kill his big brother, not letting another soul into his heart until he met her, Sakura. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, she had melted the ice that surrounded his heart, but he chose not to show it, not yet. But in the last few days he, Naruto, and Kakashi had put her through hell and he felt he was one to blame.  
  
"S..sasuke..? A-are you... are you an angel? Am-am I in Heaven?" came a whisper from beside him, looking up he saw that Sakura was now awake and was smiling.  
  
"No Sakura.. your not in Heaven." Sasuke said returning her smile.  
  
Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke was smiling back at her, but it made he feel good inside, it pushed away some of the negative doubts she had, had before. "Sasuke.. you-your smiling." She said as she tried to lift her free hand to his face, but pain shot up her arm and cause her arm to go limp.  
  
"Keep still Sakura, you need you rest. I was really worried about you when I found you. Sakura I love you more then the Gods will ever know and I just want you to know that." Sasuke said as he leaned in and kissed Sakura's lips lightly, not minding that they were alittle cold, "Now rest. Your going to need your strenght." he said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything.." Sakura said before falling asleep again, a content smile played on her lips.  
  
Standing up Sasuke looked over at his teacher, "I have made a decision. I am going to go away for awhile. It won't be far, I'll still be within the Fire country limits, possibly near the leaf village. I just need time to think, and clear my head. Is that okay with you Sensei?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yes Sasuke, you may take time to think, as long as you stay within the Fire country limits." Kakashi said picking up his book again, taking a quick glance at Sakura.  
  
With the approval of his teacher, Sasuke walked over to the open window, took one last look at Sakura before jumping out the window onto the oak tree that was growing near the window. "I'm sorry too Sakura, maybe one day I'll return." he said as he jumped out of the tree before running to his house where he would get some supplies and leave.  
  
Unaware of what had happened, Naruto burst into the room bearing get well presents for Sakura and a little card for Kakashi, not noticing that Sasuke was gone.  
  
Setting the gifts down on the stand next to Sakura's bed, Naruto looked around and finally noticed that Sasuke was gone, "Hey, where'd Sasuke go?" he asked completely clueless to what had happened only minutes before.  
  
"Sasuke said he needed sometime to clear his head and think about a few things." Kakashi said without looking up from his book, but inside he knew Sasuke's true intentions, 'I can only hope that you can figure out who you are soon so you can get back to Sakura.' he thought as he glanced at Sakura who was now be watched by Naruto.  
  
After packing all the things he needed, Sasuke rummaged through some papers before he found a blank sheet and a pen. Sitting down he began to write:  
  
My dear sweet blossom,  
  
Words can only begin to describe my love for you, I never knew what love was until I met you at Shinobi school. My heart was encased in ice, but your never ending love melted away that ice and soon love began to replace. Even though I still plan to kill Itachi, I want you to know that you'll always be in my heart. I am going on a journey to find myself and my true meaning for being here. I promise that I will come back, but if you chose to move on I understant. I just want you to know that I'll love you forever and always.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
---Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
After he was finished, Sasuke folded up the letter and headed out the door towards Sakura's house where he left the note on her bed along with a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked on the way over. Taking one last look at the village, Sasuke walked off into the woods never too be seen, until he was ready to face the world again.  
  
-=|.......................|=- A/n: Well boys and girls... this is it.. this is the last chapter of Vanilla Rain, but don't fret fair reviewers! A sequel is already in the works! I am undecided on the title right now but I have a feeling its going to have the word 'cherry' in it. Also I made this chapter extra long because well.. my reviewers a special and should at least get one long chapter outta me. ^__^ anyways I strongly urge people to donate blood because you never know, someone close to you could need it someday. ^__^ I am a proud blood donor, and just found out that me, Kakashi, and Sakura are all type O's! *cackles* anyways I thank you for reading and making this fic a special one for me! ^__^ best one yet! *hugs all my reviewers* Until next time. ~Marshmallow Scurrie (Jennie)  
  
Jackee: *sniffles* that was so... so... sad?  
  
Jennie: Oh shoosh! 


End file.
